Del amor y otros demonios
by KaoruB
Summary: Parece mentira, pero hasta en el mundo de la mafia es posible experimentar el sentimiento del amor. Incluso un amor secreto, idealizado, silencioso, cohibido, un amor de lejos que puede hacernos volar por los aires... literalmente :D


_**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes son propiedad de Amano Akira**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n Esta es una muy sencilla viñeta dedicada a uno de los personajes más bonitos de la serie, la pequeña I-pin. El otro más bonito es Yamamoto, pero en diferente sentido *.* El título lo tomé "prestado" de una novela de García Márquez cuya lectura recomiendo fervorosamente. "Marote", palabra que aparece mencionada por allí abajo, se refiere a la cabeza.  
_

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Del amor y otros demonios**

* * *

Quien nunca haya experimentado los desasosiegos de una pasión secreta, jamás podrá entender la conmoción hormonal que I-pin padecía cada vez que el chico que le gustaba se aparecía ante sus ojos.

La gente "normal" suele ponerse de colores: desde el ingenuo rosado hasta el bordó más revelador, pasando por toda una gama de tonalidades afines. Cierto pudor puede generar algún tipo de torpeza al encararse con el ser amado, o en el momento crucial de notificarle la calidad de sus aspiraciones. Pero lo que para otros constituyen los nervios naturales, para I-pin resultaba una desmandada de vergüenza incontrolable.

Cuando Hibari Kyoya se atravesaba en su campo visual, se desataban dentro de ella tanto la emoción del amor más absoluto como la asfixia de una inhibición fulminante. Ambas trastornos se entremezclaban y crecían hasta el punto de provocarle el funesto colapso que pondría en jaque la integridad física de quienes la rodearan.

Y las consecuencias eran nefastas.

Tal vez sea por esa endemoniada timidez que, aquella tarde, la bomba Pinzu que I-pin llevaba en su interior se había activado y los jóvenes Vongola pujaban por desprender a la muchachita de la pierna de Tsuna, con el objetivo de mandarla a volar por los aires.

-¡Rápido, rápido! –suplicaba él, completamente alterado.

-¡Resista por favor, Décimo! –gritaba con desesperación Gokudera, mientras tironeaba de la pequeña enamorada y maldecía a Hibari por haberse aparecido tan súbitamente como se marchó, dejándolos abandonados a su suerte.

-Parece que I-pin se siente muy a gusto contigo, Tsuna –comentó entre cándidas sonrisas Yamamoto, que de todas formas intentaba ayudar a Gokudera con el tironeo.

-¡Esfuércense al extremo! –vociferó Ryohei, quien, al igual que Hibari, pasaba casualmente por allí, sólo que tuvo la infinita delicadeza de quedarse con sus amigos para ayudarlos a tironear.

Había que reconocer que la extraordinaria fuerza nacida de la cohibición empeoraba aún más la situación. I-pin se aferraba a la pantorrilla de Tsuna como el huérfano a la teta, como Harpagón a su dinero, como una fanática loca a su ídolo pop. Y la visión de la cuenta regresiva maliciosamente simbolizada en la piel de su cabecita tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Sin embargo, de algún modo, entre los tres lograron arrancarla por fin de aquella balsa para náufragos vergonzosos que habitualmente era la pierna del Décimo Vongola. Luego, la aventaron sin piedad al firmamento. Lo demás es historia.

Así funciona el amor platónico: en la medida en que el ser amado se aproxima al espacio vital del enamorado, el ahogo del alma y el horror de que esta persona note, no ya sus verdaderos sentimientos, sino su propia existencia, lo paraliza irremisiblemente. Acto seguido el enamorado, avergonzado, quisiera desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Pero como la bomba Pinzu no es joda –y no cualquiera tiene la posibilidad de incrustársela en el marote- la última esperanza del enamorado tímido "normal" es salir corriendo. Al fin y al cabo siempre podrá regocijarse la vista con la contemplación del sujeto de sus tormentos desde alguna rendija caritativa y a una distancia prudencial.

No es éste el caso de I-pin. El entusiasmo amoroso que le brotaba ante el simple avistamiento del guardián de la nube no se resolvía huyendo, sino estallando. Fue así que los Vongola se habían convertido por fuerza en auténticos expertos en explosivos humanos.

De regreso a casa de Tsuna, los chicos caminaban formando un cerco en torno a la pequeña. Honraban su título de guardianes vigilando los alrededores con celosa minuciosidad, por si el "detonante" continuaba circulando por los alrededores y se le daba por reaparecer en alguna esquina. No se permitirían atravesar de nuevo por semejante zozobra.

En medio de todos ellos, I-pin avanzaba con la cabeza gacha. Para variar, se sentía apenada. Tsuna lo advirtió de un simple vistazo y se detuvo, obligando a los demás a hacer lo mismo. Luego se agachó junto a ella.

-Perdona, I-pin –le dijo con afecto-, siempre nos comportamos como locos y olvidamos que tú también pasas por un mal momento.

La niña no respondió, sólo agachó aún más la cabecita. Tsuna sonrió, comprensivo.

-Perdona –repitió-, perdona por no poder confortarte I-pin, perdona por no poder hacer algo mejor para ayudarte. No te sientas mal, nosotros te protegeremos.

Luego Tsuna le regaló una acogedora sonrisa, se puso de pie y reanudó la marcha. I-pin no supo qué responder. En parte su timidez se reinició, sólo que esta vez la escoltaba una bienaventurada calidez que equilibró su sistema, una calidez que no la dejó estallar.

Más tranquila y reanimada por esas palabras se limitó a caminar detrás de Tsuna, como hacían los demás. Por alguna razón, siempre se sentía bien seguirlo.

Sería extraño que en el mundo de la mafia pudiera florecer algo tan precioso, milagroso y puro como el sentimiento del amor. Lo que no resultaría nada raro es que venga acompañado de un aparato explosivo de largo alcance. No obstante, I-pin reunía dentro de sí tanto lo bello como lo fatídico, la entrega como el retraimiento, la devoción y lo fatal.

Quien nunca haya experimentado los goces y los demonios del amor jamás podrá entender ni la íntima alegría ni la exacerbante timidez inhibitoria que invadían a I-pin cada vez que veía al chico que le gustaba.

En esta vida sobran aquellos que se jactan de su facilidad de socialización amorosa. Los pocos que aún se enamoran en silencio se conforman con explotar en privado.


End file.
